Maze
by MiyuTanemura
Summary: It is said that at the centre of the maze one would find their goal. Eventual Natsu/Gray
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Maze

**_if you seek for the fire in your eyes_**

**_if you wanna be a liar you're the one_**

**_wanna be a silly one find the fire in your eyes_**

The noises of the crowd filtered through the edges of Gray's consciousness.

Everybody seemed to be extremely excited, the cheering and clamouring almost drowning the ileids' serious voices, while they attempted to give out the necessary information. As far as Gray could notice, they weren't being much successful, if the frustrated air the petite brunette that was to his left wore was of any indication.

A gust of wind blew, making the ileid's long hair move freely, covering her face. The fact that the dull grey robes also flapped crazily wasn't helping either. Furrowing her brow, the brunette hastened to compose herself, edging closer to Gray, poising her hands on his arm – which was resting on the chair's armrest – and leaning forward so that her lips were almost brushing against Gray's ear.

"As I was saying, you have to try to find the centre of the maze. That's when you'll have the final obstacle before the goal is attained-"

"The goal being finding the correct match, right?" he interrupted her brusquely.

The noise was thumping on his ears, making it feel as if someone was rhythmically pounding on his head. It was uncomfortable. And quite nerve-wrecking.

The small brunette tightened her hold on his arm. "Yes, that is the main purpose. But you can always use the lyrics for clues if you-" she was interrupted once again, only this time it was the head-iillyoo who was speaking.

He was opening the festivities.

Before long the crowd – which had been silent – resumed its cheering but was quieted by the chorus who started singing the leads.

_if you seek for the fire in your eyes_

_if you wanna be a liar you're the one_

_wanna be a silly one find the fire in your eyes_

The signal was given and all the preyotis got up from their respective chairs at the same time. They took off the dark red capes and gave them to the ileids before giving a step forward.

It was time.

Gray took another step and closed on on the huge sandy-coloured wall. It shifted under his stare. He paused right behind the bright orange line, being lit by the soft orangish glow it emitted.

Behind he could hear the sound of the drums, sistrums and – was that? – a piano. The chorus kept singing, filing the sterile and empty space of the departure area with a sweet melody.

The head-iillyoo was still speaking in the far distance.

"And now, the festivities to honour the great Igaedus will begin. The preyotis are ready. So, begin!"

A large bell rang, making the ground shake and the high column of the maze's wall open in front of each contestant. The orange glow turned blue.

Gray gulped and took a step forward.

It was time.

* * *

**A/N:** Unbeta-ed for the time being. Hope you enjoy this series of ficlets.

The title of the story comes from Maze, a song by Yuki Kajiura for Noir.

Reviews would be highly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**_come and look for a mystical maze_**

**_if you want me to be a liar I'm the one_**

**_want me to be a silly one I'll be there in your eyes_**

As soon as Gray set foot on the maze, the wall closed itself quickly. He found himself locked in what looked like a corridor whose walls were made what appeared to be dark green leaves.

'Weird.' Gray thought while walking, one hand reaching out to touch it. The mass of leaves yelded, with what sounded like a sigh. The texture of the wall was strange, too. At first it had felt like leaves, soft and crisp, but the deeper he went the more the wall felt like a soft, slightly gooey mass. A sweet scent reach Gray's nostrils and he was taken from him musings. Someone was coming.

There was an intersection a couple of metres ahead, which was lit by a ball of green light with the size of a fist.

The sound of steps stopped and Gray could see… it was a small girl. She had long blue hair. Her eyes widened as she noticed Gray and the shadow that was rising behind him.

Gray sensed something behind him and his first reaction was to throw himself to the side, shoulder impacting heavily in the suddenly hard as rock surface. He grimaced and knelt, seeing the serpent-like thing move forward, towards the girl who was just standing there, frozen.

"Run!" he managed to grind out, standing and running towards her.

He managed to outrun and jump in front of the thing, grabbing the girl and taking her from harm's way for the time being.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Y-yes… I'm okay," she answered as she sat up gingerly. "How about you?"

"I'm fine," he shrugged dismissively although deep down he could hear a muttered 'Liar'. "But that was a close call." Gray continue, standing up and extending his hand towards the girl. She took it with a shy smile. A strange jolt suddenly ran up Gray's arm.

He paused, looked at his hand, confused, and then shook his head.

"Thank you for saving me. I couldn't be out of commission this early in the maze," she said while wringing her hands nervously. "I guess that that was one of the creatures…?"

"Yeah, definitely. Well, we better continue."

"You're right," she nodded vigorously. "Good luck…" the girl said, while going in the direction of the flowery arch that had suddenly appeared to Gray's right.

"To you too," Gray turned and decided to continue to go forward, the same way the creature had gone.

* * *

A/N: Next part. Still unbetaed.

Reviews are appreciated. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**_we two dive in the mystical maze_**

**_unsolvable riddles waiting_**

**_love me now, or leave me in the dark_**

**_if you need me there's no need to cry for me_**

**_I'm in your eyes_**

The corridor was dark – heck, it seemed like the light that existed had been snuffed out.

Gray stopped and ran a hand through his hair, he let his breath out in a whoosh.

'They're not going to have people finishing this if they keep playing foolishly…' he mused.

All of a sudden, from his right, water started flowing. It was a huge column. The whole wall had transformed into water which was running upwards.

Gray's mouth fell.

'How the-?' he couldn't believe it. How was it possible that the water was flowing defying gravity? 'Oookay… that's not for me to understand…' he shook his head but stopped when he caught a shadow on the corner of his eye. He decided to try to catch the enemy. It wouldn't do, having the maze catching him!

When he reached the end of the corridor he noticed that the ground – which had been gravel – had become sandy and further ahead it turned into water.

'So, now I have to swim? I doubt the other preyotis have to do this!' he couldn't help but think as he dived under the water.

There was light, shimmering from the bottom.

Gray surfaced to take another lungful of air. The dark haired youth couldn't help but notice that he had surfaced in what appeared to be a small cave, the shallow walls covered by twinkling nacre. He dived again, a strange force compelling him to go in a certain direction.

Gray felt movement from beneath but when he looked down he could only see a shadow covering the light that glowed from the bottom.

He knew that he probably should feel minimally worried, given the circumstances and what had already happened, but a strange peace overcame him.

Deep within, it felt as if the tides were shifting.

* * *

**A/N:** Still unbeta-ed.

Reviews are highly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**_joy will come when the summer is lost_**

**_if you're searching for a good one I'm the one_**

**_gonna show you bad one I will take you right away_**

The shadow disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

The path seemed to be surfacing and becoming gravel once again. So, it seemed that this part of the task had ended…

As Gray was emerging, water dripping down his body and making his drenched clothes heavy, he noticed that something was coming towards him – _fast_.

His reflexes were a bit slow so he kind of froze, muscles locked and he – fuck, he just froze. Notwithstanding his training, his powers, his body didn't react!

Damn it! Ur had told him about the possibility of something like this happening – because he wasn't balanced.

Okay, fine! His goal in this was to find his balance.

How could he not? He had to strive for his maximum ability – he owed it to many people. His (deceased) parents, Ur…

No, he would not fail!

If only his body answered his mind's commands…

Then, something pushed against his side. (It was so fast!) But the only thing Gray realized was that he was on the uncomfortable (it was spiky! Damn rocks!) ground and with something heavy laying on top of him.

His ears took some instants to adjust and then he could hear the heavy thing (it was a body, he realized) talking to him.

"Are you okay?" the voice was asking.

"Gerroff," he managed to rasp out.

"Oh! Right."

The heaviness lifted and Gray saw a flash of pink before noticing a cocky, sharp grin being thrown at him.

"How are you?" asked the stranger.

" 'm fine," Gray replied, rubbing at his back while sitting up. He paused, with a frown. Then took off the shirt.

'Much better,' he thought before turning to look at the other person. "Who the hell are you?"

"Someone who just saved your ass. C'mon, we better get going. That thing has been circling the place. It will probably return in no time."

Gray grasped the proffered hand and was hoisted up.

A very strange feeling was coursing through him – just at the other's touch.

'What the-?'

A growl came from nearby and so Gray was pulled so that they were both running at full speed.

Their connection was broken and, as they entered what seemed to be yet another tortuous corridor of the maze, Gray found that he had lost the thing that was behind them. But he had lost something else too. He could feel himself bereft, missing something, deep down. And he could _feel_ that he was also going in the wrong direction.

_'You have to follow your gut, inside the maze. Your instincts will take you in the right direction.'_

He could remember someone telling him that.

Then something made Gray trip and knock his head.

The world became darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the tardiness of this installment. Still unbeta-ed.

Reviews make my day. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**__**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**_wake and feel for the fell of dark_**

**_what a helpless rejoicing what a pain_**

**_gonna search for sweet things I will take you far away_**

When Gray woke up he somehow could sense that darkness had fallen.

It was kind of odd that he could tell since it wasn't something he had ever noticed but here, inside the maze, it was as if his body _knew_ these things.

With his eyes still closed, he felt around on the ground. It felt soft. Gras… no, it was too spongy and small. Moss perhaps? Yes, it felt like moss. But –

Wait! – had he fallen over moss? His body felt sore but had taken quite a beating (and spiky rocks) already so it might not be it…

He had no other option but open his eyes, then. Gray opened them and they became adjusted to the dim lighting, slowly. What at first were huge masses of darkness became foliage, the hedges that modelled the maze. Up ahead was the night sky, sprinkled with stars that shone brightly and the moonlight was starting to illuminate the top of the hedges, so far away.

'Hm… so far away… Should they be that far away and at the same time so close by?' Gray wondered as he sat up.

Darkness edged closer, trying to fold around Gray and that was a very claustrophobic feeling. Shuffling to his knees, Gray frowned as the darkness all around moved with him. All of a sudden two red points came alive in front of him.

Gray's blood ran cold.

The creature!

With a rustle the thing started moving, slithering towards Gray.

The dark haired youth, in turn, took a deep breath, and got ready to move. It was going to be head on but that was what he was expecting right from the start.

He glanced up at the stars from a sky that seemed farther and farther away. He had to defeat this to get free and be able to leave. He would not be trapped or defeated!

Getting into a fighting stance, Gray focused and called forth his power. Everything around froze, the little cocoon that was nestling him stilled as did the creature – but it was all for too few instant. In the next moment the creature broke free and continue edging on onto Gray, oh so slowly. It stopped. Gray was watching it intently, barely breathing and not even daring to bat a lash.

The little cocoon began to unfreeze as they stood in this standstill, small drops beginning to fall to the ground. But then, when a gust of wind howled its way around him, Gray momentarily lost his balance – and it was that the moment that the creature chose to strike.

In a flash it slithered forward and sharp teeth dug onto Gray's side. Breath caught in his throat as he moved both hands to circle the large thing, in a choking motion. Clenching his teeth so as not to let out the gasp of pain, he focused and managed to freeze his enemy completely. All of this happened in one smooth motion – as Gray fell – and it was over before they hit the ground. The big frozen body falling heavily on top of him.

So, Gray lay, panting and with his eyes clenched, trying to reign in on the pain. Soon enough he was pushing away the frozen thing, hands closing over the bite wound, and he curled unconsciously as a means for the pain to ebb away. He froze the injured area with some effort – the pain was flaring pretty badly – and got up. The dark haired one looked around, trying to locate himself. Then, he realized what he was doing and where so he let out a chuckle before leaning heavily against one of the walls. The strange things just didn't end apparently…

A hiss came from behind him, and so did a faint red glow, which made Gray turn around to look at where had been his frozen enemy.

Now a large plaeton box was, reddish glowing surrounding it going more and more faint.

After a deep breath Gray approached it and opened the box. Inside was a bottle in orange glass, a small book ('Is this poetry?' he wondered while leafing through it) and a piece of cloth. Gray stood there, puzzled at the latter before realizing that it was an arm guard. But not any arm guard. It was grey in a sleek and strong fabric – was it oanitc? – and the silver trim of one edge (the one closer to the hand) trailed to one pale yellow stone that was embroidered on the side. Shrugging, Gray drank the liquid that was in the bottle and heaved a sigh of relief, as the headache receded, put the little book on his pocket, checked the frozen part to see if it would hold on and slipped the arm guard onto his left arm.

At that moment he heard the chorus from far away, once again, and turned to it.

He was hearing it once again – that calling. It came from the corridor in front of him.

That was the way he had to go.

He stepped forward.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey there! It's been a while but you know the deal. Busy and crazy RL and having to deal with a ton of insane bunnies. So, here is another piece to this little story. We're almost at the end.

This is unbetaed because I posted it right after typing. All the mistakes are mine, sorry. ^^'

As usual, feedback is highly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**_can't you see the love that I gave you_**

**_can't you see the love that you found_**

**_you should know that the love you want is_**

**_ever in your heart_**

**_if you seek the fire in your eyes and _**

**_if you want the fire in your heart_**

He walked down the corridor, senses alert at any disturbance that might arise on the otherwise peaceful corridor. It had been strangely dark at the beginning but the further he walked, the more lit everything was. And the chorus that had led him had become mute.

Gray was alone. Yet… he didn't feel alone for he _knew_ that what he wanted – among which was companionship – would be at the end.

He allowed himself to think back to the previous fortnight, when he had been announced as one of the chosen preyotis. It had been such a surprise. Of course that some jealousy arose too, some of the younger kids of the village had started to say things about bribery and such. Then again, that was one of the things that showed how they were too young for what had to be done. Although they might have a point as the prior year his adoptive brother had been chosen and found his path.

And Ur.

The way her eyes shone when she heard the announcement, the pride in the person Gray was and the person he was on the cusp of becoming.

A sudden shimmer stopped Gray in his tracks. He could hear voices.

Walking carefully towards them, Gray peeked cautiously from behind the hedge.

There were two women there, arguing heatedly and fighting – the metallic sound of their swords – Gray was too far away and they were moving too fast for him to qualify the type – clashing loud in the silence. On one side there was a red haired woman and on the other a platinum haired one. Both were utterly focused on their opponent, beads of sweat running down their faces and making small trails in the smudges of dirt that covered them. Well, Gray could bet that their path had been quite different, more dusty.

Not that it mattered to him – his path was taking him in another direction; once more, that pull, and he still had a long way to go.

He kept walking, passing completely unnoticed to them.

The path became dark, once again but Gray could feel that pull and he knew that he just had to follow it. All of a sudden a wave of warmth crashed upon him, making him double in on himself and his knees buckle. He fell forward towards the next break in the greenery from where light was coming.

He managed to get up, thanks to the green wall and took a step forward, inside the opening and to where his senses were urging him to. His breathing was still heavy.

Curling his hand in a fist – so much so that his nails cut into his skin – Gray prepared to face whatever was waiting for him.

At first he saw an immense ball of fire burning brightly overhead, right at the centre of the square.

As soon as he set foot on the square fire lit the perimeter, flames rising so high that he couldn't see the green wall of the maze anymore.

Gray didn't see anything else because in that moment a person emerged from behind the large fireball.

"You?"

* * *

**A/N:** A new chapter - yay! ^^

I'm so sorry for the lateness. But hope you enjoy this new part. As usual, this isn't betaed but, hopefully it's understandable. :P

For those who are interested, the sequel's being prepared. Now, let's hope the Muse, bunnies and RL allow me to write...

Feedback is, as usual, appreciated. :)


End file.
